Good Old Days
by Katita13
Summary: Starfire debe encontrar a Ryand'r, su hermano perdido y ultima esperanza de Tamaran.
1. Prologo

Prologo

_Una cabellera roja surgió entre las hojas, y los enormes ojos verdes brillaron con emoción. La pequeña niña salto desde su escondite, luego de asegurarse que nadie se encontraba en el valle, y sin vacilar corrió hacia el enorme árbol._

Hacia dos años que la niña cruzaba todo el bosque de queel para llegar al valle del árbol de los ahorcados. El cual, en el medio de un hermoso pastizal, extendía sus ramas hacia el cielo rojizo de Tamaran. Era el lugar más tranquilo en todo el planeta, no muchos sabían de él.

La princesita se acerco al árbol, caminando lento y sosteniendo la mirada fija en la rama más alta de este. Cuando estuvo frente de el, se elevo en el cielo para alcanzar su objetivo. La última rama era su lugar preferido para recostarse a descansar, tenía una vista preciosa de su querido planeta y era el escondite perfecto para evadir a los llamados a sus "clases reales".

La luna en el cielo era de color azul, indicaba que era de mañana Tamaran, cuando se ponía naranja era la tarde y al teñirse roja anunciaba la llegada de la noche.

-Queda todo un día por delante- susurro la pelirroja con una sonrisa enorme, mientras se sentaba donde siempre- la mañana al menos será tranquila-

El hermoso pueblo de Tamaran, era reconocido entre todos los planetas que conformaban la zona central del espacio. Su conocimiento en tácticas de guerra los había llevado a ser de los más temidos en el espacio, llevándose tanto buenos como malos comentarios. Los planetas más avanzados en cuanto a tecnología, repudiaban sus costumbres "primitivas" sin embargo no se atrevían a armar conflictos con ellos.

Sin embargo hubo un pueblo que si se atrevió.

La princesa abrió los ojos abruptamente al escuchar una explosión proveniente de las afueras del bosque. Reconoció al instante la señal de ataque y voló lo más rápido posible al castillo. El corazón le latía rápido ¿Qué sucedía? Nunca había escuchado tal alarma sonar. En pleno vuelo observo el cielo y distinguió manchas negras en el. Eran naves, naves a las cuales no pudo reconocer.

Mientras mas cerca estaba del pueblo, mas intensos eran los gritos de la gente. Otra explosión, y supo que las cosas estaban empeorando. Y con una última explosión supo que nada seria igual.  


Starfire despertó asustada aquella noche, recordar su pasado la ponía mal, sobretodo recordar aquel momento en particular. Miro a Silkie que dormitaba junto a ella y deposito un pequeño beso sobre su pequeña cabeza. Se acomodo en la cama una vez mas, cerró los ojos y con la tibieza de las sabanas se quedo dormida. Sin darse cuenta que fuera de su ventana, alguien la estaba observando.


	2. El Extraño

Capitulo 1: El extraño

Starfire despertó con una mala sensación aquella mañana. Si bien el día era hermoso, las imágenes de las recientes pesadillas volvían para recordarle que no podía evadirlas. Algo malo se acercaba, estaba muy segura.

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza para sacar los malos pensamientos, luego embozo una sonrisa y se preparo para bajar a ver a sus amigos. No podía permitir que notaran su preocupación, debía involucrarlos lo menos posible con todo lo referente a su pasado. Jamás se perdonaría si alguien les hacia daño.

Los demás titanes, ajenos a los pensamientos de su amiga, seguían con sus actividades diarias. Robin entrenaba en el gimnasio acompañado de Cyborg y Chico Bestia, este último aun con los breves descansos que tomaba había mejorado bastante, los entrenamientos eran intensivos y duraban prácticamente toda la mañana. Raven por otro lado leía uno de sus libros últimamente adquiridos en el sofá de la sala.

Estaba tan absorta en la lectura que no noto la llegada de Starfire, se dio cuenta de su presencia al escuchar el ruido de los utensilios de cocina chocar con la mesada. Volteo a mirar al causante del molesto sonido y al ver a su amiga con un gesto distraído, frunció el ceño.

-Buenos días- Saludo asomando su cabeza por el respaldo del sillón, al no recibir respuesta alzo un poco más el tono-Buenos días

-¿emm?- Starfire dejo de mirar los ingredientes que estaba combinando y observo a Raven. Unos segundos después sonrió ampliamente- Buenos días amiga Raven, lamento no haber respondido tu cordial saludo, estaba distraída preparando mi gorder'ew para compartir en el almuerzo-

-ah ¿Si?- Raven la miro fijamente analizando su expresión, Starfire sonrio aun mas ampliamente- ¿No estas pensando en nada mas?

-Por supuesto que no- respondió la pelirroja con nerviosismo, era cuestión de tiempo para que Raven adivinara que algo andaba mal.

Para alivio de Starfire la charla fue interrumpida con la llegada de los chicos. Los tres venían riendo ya bañados después de tanto ejercicio y por supuesto transpiración de por medio.

-¿Qué tal la mañana chicas?- Pregunto Chico Bestia saltando hacia al sillón, causando que Raven se agitara en su lugar. Un rayo de luz oscura en el sillón, y Chico Bestia termino en el suelo- Raven ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto el chico verde con un puchero mal hecho.

La muchacha no contesto, tan solo le dirigió una mirada mortífera que lo silencio al instante.

Del otro lado de la habitación Robin se acerco a Starfire para depositar un pequeño beso en los labios en forma de saludo mientas Cyborg inspeccionaba lo que la chica cocinaba.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto el medio robot, no demasiado sorprendido de las extrañas recetas de su amiga.

-Uno de los postres Tamaraneanos que mas me gustan amigo Cyborg- Se apresuro a responder Starfire, retomo sus actividades en la mesada con una sonrisa- Se prepara en ocasiones especiales, como fiestas y … - se quedo muda unos instantes, todos la miraron preocupados- Es delicioso- continuo recobrando su sonrisa como si nada.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto el líder colocando la mano en su hombro, su novia lo miro unos instantes y luego asintió dejando un poco dudoso al chico.

Starfire sintió una opresión en el pecho, no le gustaba mentir, menos a sus amigos. Y menos a Robin. Pero no era algo que hiciese por su voluntad, debía mantenerlos alejados de su pasado, y de su vida en como princesa. No era seguro. Pero le dolía, por supuesto que le dolía, Robin y ella salían hace 6 meses. Desde la misión en Tokio todo había sido perfecto, con villanos y misiones de por medio, pero perfecto.

¿Por qué no podía durar así para siempre?

La alarma comenzó a sonar de repente, y como siempre los titanes siguieron la orden de su líder. Listos para acabar con el problema.  
Esta vez eran ladrones, simples ladrones, intentando hacer estallar uno de los mas altos edificios en Jump City. No era una misión demasiado difícil, sin embargo Starfire sintió un mal presentimiento y pudo notar por la expresión en el rostro de Raven que no era la única.

La pelea no duro mucho, pero hubo algo que se les escapo de las manos. Uno de los hombres sin ser notado logro activar la bomba que conectaba en la parte de la recepción del lugar. 20 segundos y todo estallaría.

-¡Yo voy!- Exclamo Star sabiendo que como la voladora mas rápida tendría mas posibilidades de sacar el artefacto de allí. Voló sin esperar aprobación de su equipo, ya dentro del lugar no tardo en divisar los explosivos los quito rápidamente y salió disparada hacia el cielo. Pero no logro llegar tan lejos.

En la puerta del edificio, la bomba estallo. Los gritos de la gente no tardaron en hacerse escuchar más los gritos de espanto de los titanes. La salida estaba en llamas, el humo era demasiado denso. Por un momento Starfire pensó que moriría allí. El estruendo de la bomba la había atontada, no logrando matarla pero si la había herido lo suficiente para privarla de cualquier movimiento. Sus piernas fallaron pero antes de caer, sintió unos brazos sostenerla.

No podía ver al sujeto, el humo lo tapaba, llego a pensar que era Robin pero era imposible, ese no era su tacto, no eran sus brazos.

-No te preocupes te sacare de aquí-

Y esa definitivamente no era su voz. Cuando vio la luz del día, y el humo se disipo, noto que no estaba en el suelo. Estaba volando, o mejor dicho, estaban volando. Miro a su salvador y por poco muere de un infarto. El sujeto que la tenía en brazos era fornido y de cabello negro. Su piel era grisácea y una gran mancha negra decoraba su nariz y la zona de las mejillas. Su cabello negro carbón era igual que sus ojos negros sin ninguna pizca de color, solo negros y entonos de gris. Estaba vestido solo con un pantalón y unas botas de metal y en su frente tenia atada una cinta con el escudo de su pueblo. Uno de los pueblos que le había causado un sinfín de problemas a Starfire.  
No logro reaccionar al instante solo cuando llegaron a tierra los gritos de la gente la hicieron volver en sí. Se sacudió un poco logrando estar de pie, recuperando un poco de su fuerza.

-¿Nabi'n?- murmuro incrédula sin despegar los ojos del recién llegado.

-¿Conoces a ese sujeto?- la voz de Chico Bestia irrumpió la escena, los demás titanes venían detrás de él con muecas de asombro. Robin mantenía el ceño fruncido, ese sujeto le inspiraba desconfianza.

-Estoy encantado de verte de nuevo Koriand'r- El recién llegado ignoro a los demás y estrecho a la tamareana en sus brazos.

Los Titanes se miraron confundidos. Robin se adelanto y tomo la mano de Starfire alejándola del desconocido.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le lanzo con voz firme.

-Robin…- Intento frenar la pelirroja. Sin embargo el Nabi'n dio unos pasos al frente y sonrió con socarronería.

-Soy un… primo lejano de Koriand'r- Le explico analizándolo sin perder la sonrisa, luego se dirigió a Starfire- ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?

-Si- respondió la chica sin mirar a los demás- por favor vuelvan a casa sin mi, iré en un rato- les dijo lo más segura que pudo, pero la mano del líder la detuvo- por favor- le suplico a Robin mirándolo fijamente. Poco a poco fue soltando el agarre y la dejo marcharse.

-¿Primo?- Se burlo Chico Bestia mirando como ambos aliens salían volando- Pues no parecía muy feliz de verlo-

- Algo está sucediendo- Razono Robin dándoles la espalda.

-Star a estado actuando muy extraña- coincido Cyborg- Y ese sujeto aparece… esto no es una coincidencia-

- Debo averiguar a qué viene ese Nabi'n- Fue lo último que dijo Robin antes de partir hasta la torre.

Los tres titanes se lo miraron irse. Nada bueno saldría de esto.

. Muchas gracias a las que comentaron, la verdad es que yo también he buscado historias con Ryand'r y en la frustración de no encontrar ninguna decidí hacerla lol. Me gustaría que me den su crítica del comentario, porque si no como que no tiene sentido. Les aviso que no se si publicare TODOS los días… sucede que tengo mucha tarea y ya saben D: N/A: Hola a todas! Les ruego que lean lo que tengo para decir porque bueno creo que resolveré un par de dudas. La historia es de aventura o eso creo yo… pero tiene un poco de todo. En los primeros capítulos todo andará algo lento, lamento eso, pero no puedo tirar todo así no mas. Les pido paciencia  
Bueno gracias a todas las que leyeron  
Y por cierto… comentar es gratis… háganlo! Es una orden!  
Bye!


	3. La noticia

Disclaimer: Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen (Tan solo lleno el vacio existencial que me dejaron escribiendo fanfics)

Capitulo 2: La noticia

Nabi'n y Starfire se detuvieron en lo alto de uno de los edificios de la ciudad. El sol de la mañana irradiaba luz y energía, con la cual la pelirroja iba recuperándose del reciente ataque. Aunque se tambaleo un poco al aterrizar, logro ocultar su debilidad y enfrentar a su acompañante.

-¿Por qué me viniste a buscar? ¿Qué te propones?- La mirada de la chica no se despego ni un segundo de la de él.

-¿No puedo venir de vistas simplemente?- pregunto el con voz inocente. Starfire no sonrió.

-Por favor dime cuales son tus intensiones y vete- Las palabras de la pelirroja eran cortantes, se cruzo de brazos y espero la respuesta del chico.

-Si así lo deseas, princesa- Nabi'n hizo una inclinación y con una mueca burlona agrego- le diré las malas noticias primero.

A Starfire la presencia de su "primo" la incomodaba. Nabi'n era del planeta vecino Terranoan, con quien tenían una fuerte alianza. Su padre invitaba a la familia real de Terranoan al castillo cada año. Hasta había comprometido a su hermana mayor, Blackfire, con el hijo menor de los reyes. Si, Nabi'n era el prometido de Blackfire. A su hermana no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Ella y el joven se odiaban, porque los dos ansiaban lo mismo. Poder.

Nabi'n había aceptado el compromiso al instante, porque aunque odiaba a la pelinegra, al ser el menor de su familia jamás llegaría a la corona. Pero si se casaba con Blackfire reinaría como gran emperador de Tamaran.

Pero Blackfire y Nabi'n nunca se casaron. Un año después del compromiso, los ataques a Tamaran comenzaron dejando el matrimonio en el olvido.

-¿Sabes?, Después de mucho tiempo, decidí visitar Tamaran- comenzó el chico mirando al cielo. A su lado Starfire tembló, sabía cual era el rumbo de la conversación- Me sorprendí mucho, porque resulta que ninguna de las herederas estaba reinando… en vez de eso, un sirviente estaba al mando-

Nabi'n se agacho rápidamente, evitando que el starbolt le quemara la cabeza. Starfire respiraba entrecortadamente y con los ojos brillantes de furia.

-No te atrevas… No te atrevas a insultar a Galfore- amenazo sin abandonar su pose de ataque

-Cuando tu padre murió…- continuo haciendo caso omiso a la amenaza de la chica- dejo proclamado que Blackfire reinaría, en cualquier caso la heredera de la corona seria Starfire, es decir tu- La miro unos segundos, luego volvió a apartar la vista- y en cualquier caso de que ninguna sobreviviera, y por la perdida del ultimo hijo, el heredero de Terranoan tomará el puesto- Starfire se quedo sin aire y desarmo su pose- Es decir, yo.

-No, no es posible- Negó con la cabeza- No dejare que te hagas cargo de mi gente-

- ¡Oh! Y esta es la mejor parte- La interrumpió mirándola con una falsa sonrisa- en el caso de que reines en Tamaran, me convertiré en tu esposo- La cara de Starfire palideció y cerro los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Otro pedido de mi padre?- replico Starfire con voz ahogada

-No este es pedido mío- se acerco a Starfire lentamente y tomo un mechón de su cabello- Y si no se cumple, mi planeta tendrá que tomar fuertes medidas, y personalmente no creo que tu planeta este preparado para otra guerra-

Starfire aparto la mano de Nabi'n, y lo miro con furia.

-¿Y si mi hermano reina? ¿Si Ryand'r vuelve?-

-Koriand'r tu hermano esta perdido, probablemente sin ningún conocimiento de quien demonios es- Se acerco otra vez a la pelirroja- Acepta ser mi esposa, larguémonos de aquí, ¿si?- Otra vez le tomo el cabello pero esta vez Starfire lo empujo

-Aléjate- le ordeno –encontraré a mi hermano, no dejare que reines en mi planeta-

-Te daré un mes- Nabi'n la miro divertido- después deberás despedirte de este lugar, y venir conmigo-

- Hecho- Starfire le dirigió una última mirada y luego se elevo en el cielo- Ahora, vete-

-Por ahora seguirá reinando Galfore- escucho que Nabi'n le gritaba- no te preocupes, le informare de nuestro acuerdo-

No se volteo a verlo tan solo se fue, y mientras volaba, la pelirroja pensó que no podía haberse metido en mas problemas.

En la torre, tres de los titanes permanecían en silencio. Nadie sabia que decir. Media hora había pasado desde que habían llegado a la torre y no habían encontrado a Robin allí. Pasaron un buen rato haciendo suposiciones acerca del primo de Starfire, el cual no se parecía nada a su amiga. Cyborg había planteado la idea de que era otro alíen loco intentando llevársela, Chico Bestia por otro lado insistía en que Nabi'n era un ex novio que venia a tomar venganza. Raven puso los ojos en blanco y rechazo las dos ideas diciendo que debían esperar a que Starfire llegara y les contara todo.

Cuando Strafire llego a la torre lucia triste, su rostro estaba pálido y evitaba cruzar mirada con sus amigos. Detrás de ella venia Robin, con el rostro serio y aire amenazador.

-¿Por qué esas caras?-ninguno contesto. Starfire se arrojo al sofá y escondió el rostro entre sus manos. Mientras Robin se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesada y miro al lado contrario.

-Pregúntaselo- la voz del líder sonó vacía- pero no cuentes con que te responda-

Se armo un silencio sepulcral en el que solo se escucho el sollozo ahogado de Starfire. Cyborg le dirigió una mirada mordaz a Robin y se acerco a la chica para consolarla.

-¿Se puede saber que esta sucediendo?- Pregunto Raven quitándose la capa que tapaba su rostro- Dejen de comportarse como niños y hablen.

- No sucedió nada entre ese sujeto y yo- exclamo de pronto Starfire enderezándose en el sofá. Robin seguía sin mirarla- No te miento.

-¿Entonces porque no me dices lo que sucedió?- replico el volteándose bruscamente. Starfire enmudeció, y todas las miradas se posaron en ella. Robin se acerco y le tomo la mano- Podemos ayudarte ¿Por qué no confías en nosotros?-

-Podrían salir lastimados- respondió finalmente

-¿No confías en mi? – Starfire cerró los ojos y emitió un sollozo. No era justo. Debía protegerlos pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ocultarles nada.

Suspiro, y luego comenzó el relato. Les hablo de Nabi'n de cómo su padre lo adoraba y lo había comprometido con Blackfire, les conto sobre la ultima proclamación de su padre y sobre el trato que había hecho con Nabi'n. Los demás la escucharon sin interrumpirla, haciendo muecas de disgusto y mirándola con preocupación al terminar.

-… Si no encuentro a Ryand'r , tendré que volver a Tamaran, y esta vez para siempre- Starfire bajo la mirada con tristeza. Robin que se había sentado junto a ella la abrazo tiernamente.

-Te ayudaremos a encontrar a Ryan… Ryand?- Chico Bestia hizo un gesto de confusión. Starfire sonrio divertida.

-Wildfire- Los cuatro la miraron confundidos- es el nombre de mi hermano en su idioma, Wildfire-

-¿Wildfire? Genial, es mas sencillo- El chico verde cambio su tono de voz en uno grave- ¡Los Titanes van al espacio!

-No puedo dejar que me acompañen amigo Bestia- se apresuro a decir Star- El espacio es hostil y peligroso, sobretodo para su raza-

-Ya hemos estado en el espacio antes ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo Cyborg frunciendo el ceño. Starfire negó con la cabeza y los miro severamente.

-Pero no han estado tanto tiempo conviviendo en el, todos han sido solo viajes cortos- hizo una mueca de disgusto- Tendré que pasar de planeta en planeta… y es arriesgado-

-¿Piensas ir sola?- Pregunto Raven, en su voz se pudo notar un deje de preocupación. Starfire asintió.

-No iras sola- Robin la miro a los ojos- No dejare que vallas sola, iré contigo-

-Iremos contigo- corrigió Chico Bestia con una sonrisa. Cyborg y Raven asintieron dándole la razón.

Starfire los miro con cariño. Sabía que no la dejarían sola, y se los agradecía. Pero aun tenia miedo, no podía perderlos.

-Esta bien- susurro con voz quebrada. Cyborg y Chico Bestia sonrieron victoriosos.

- Iré a preparar la nave T- anuncio Cyborg, el chico verde se transformo en simio y se colgó de su hombro para acompañarlo.

Robin no dejaba de mirar a su novia, analizando su expresión que seguía un poco pálida. Raven se sintió un poco incomoda por la situación y se paró rápidamente, con una mirada de despedida salió de la sala dejándolos solos.

-Estas pálida- le informo Robin a Starfire inspeccionando su rostro. Ella solo lo observaba con tristeza- No nos sucederá nada-

-¿Y si no encuentro a mi hermano?- le pregunto apoyando su mano en la mejilla de este- ¿Y si me marcho y nunca mas vuelvo?-

- Encontraremos a tu hermano- respondió Robin tranquilamente acariciando su cabello rojo, luego frunció el ceño- Y no dejaré que te cases con ese-

Starfire se sonrojo de repente, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Robin…- llamo con su voz inocente mirando el suelo, y hundiéndose más en el sofá.

-¿Starfire?- le respondió sonriendo ante lo común de esa escena. Siempre que ella lo llamaba con ese tono inocente era porque le estaba dando vueltas a algo y no sabia como preguntarlo.

- ¿Tu estas… como es la expresión que usa tu gente?... mmm… estas celoso?- termino preguntando fijando sus grandes ojos en él.

Robin se atraganto y se sintió acalorado de un segundo a otro. Tironeo el cuello de su traje mientras buscaba las palabras correctas, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces y termino sonrojándose.

-No, es solo que ese sujeto… parece peligroso- se aclaro la garganta y miro al techo aun con el rostro sonrojado.

Starfire ahogo una risita y se sintió muy feliz. Le gusta que su novio, falto de expresión en cuanto a sentimientos, se pusiera de ese modo. Robin no era lo que se podría decir romántico, y algunas de sus citas no eran particularmente emotivas. Pero siempre había momentos, como ese, en el que lograba atraparlo con la guardia baja.

Se acerco más a él y se abrazo a su pecho. Beso dulcemente su cuello, una y otra vez. Él chico emitió un suspiro.

-Te quiero- le dijo ella besando la comisura de sus labios.

-Te quiero también- le respondió besándola.

Starfire cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la sensación de estar con la persona que amaba. Dejo de pensar en sus problemas, y disfruto uno de los pocos momentos de calma que le quedaba.

Hola, ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien, y que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Cualquier pregunta por fa déjenmela en comentarios, a veces no explico bien las cosas y bueno se arman confusiones. lol. ¿Qué les pareció? Háganmelo saber también, estoy tratando de no despegarme de la personalidad de ninguno de los personajes. Me anima mucho para continuar escribiendo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios!. Son una dulzura!. Un beso!


	4. En marcha

Disclaimer: Los Jovenes Titanes no me pertenecen

Capitulo 3: En marcha.

La noche había llegado en Jump City, luego de un día lleno de sucesos, al fin todo se detenía por momentos. Los titanes, sin embargo seguían despiertos. Cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones, pensando en lo que sucedería al otro día.

Chico Bestia acomodaba sus cosas en una maleta lila y desgastada. En plena conciencia de que tenía que viajar al espacio solo guardaba cosas de suma importancia: Comics y comida. En sus comics, sobre el espacio por supuesto, podrían encontrar información valiosa. Y la comida, bueno, necesitaban alimento ¿No?

En otra de las habitaciones Cyborg revisaba por última vez los planos de la renovada nave-T. No debía escaparse ningún detalle, le preocupaba que las armas recientemente instaladas causaran que la nave fuese inestable. Pero hasta el momento, todo funcionaba muy bien.

Raven por su lado miraba al techo sin poder dormir. Algo estaba mal. Era un presentimiento. Aquel viaje no saldría bien, algo sucedería, y todo se echaría a perder. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando que los malos pensamientos cesaran. "Todo saldrá bien" pensó tranquilizando su expresión "Todos estaremos bien".

Starfire, al igual que Raven, yacía acostada estrujando las sabanas con las manos. Estaba preocupada. Sabia cual iba a ser su primera parada y a sus amigos no les haría gracia. A ella tampoco le gustaba pero era algo que debía hacer. Era la única forma de comenzar la búsqueda.

El golpeteo a su puerta la saco de sus pensamientos. Se levanto de su cama y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

-Amiga Raven- murmuro con sorpresa- ¿No deberías estar descansando a estas altas horas de la noche?-

-Siento tu preocupación desde mi cuarto- La voz de Raven sonaba consoladora, pero sin dejar su tono monótono- Aun cuando están a una distancia considerable-

Starfire hizo silencio, se hizo a un lado invitándola a pasar. Con las dos dentro, cerró cuidadosamente la puerta. Camino hasta su cama y se sentó en la punta de esta. Busco a Raven con la mirada, la chica estaba en cerca de ella con la mirada perdida en la ciudad que se veía entre medio de las cortinas rosadas de las ventanas del cuarto.

-También estas preocupada- Raven volteo y la miro unos segundos- ¿Tú crees que todo saldrá bien?-

Raven se quedo sin palabras ¿Creía ella que todo saldría bien? No lo sabía. Sus poderes le decía una cosa. Pero ella, ella misma, no sabía que pensar.

-No lo sé- Se acerco a la cama y se sentó junto a Starfire-Es tu mundo, tu dime.

-El espacio está lleno de peligros- murmuro estremeciéndose- Las creaturas en él son crueles, no son como en este planeta.

Ambas guardaron silencio, unos minutos después Starfire volvió a hablar.

-Verán cosas horribles allí, van a ver mi pasado, de donde vine- La pelirroja estiro la mano para acariciar a Sedita, que dormitaba en su pequeña cama- No es un lugar lindo.

-¿Recuerdas quién soy?- Pregunto Raven con un deje de ironía, recordando el fin del mundo, cuando su encantador padre había decidido hacerle una visita.

- Por supuesto- se apresuro a responder Starfire abriendo sus ojos abruptamente- Por favor no pienses que estoy subes…

- Te entiendo- Raven la interrumpió colocando una mano en su hombro. Los ojos de Star se llenaron de lágrimas y sonrió en gesto de agradecimiento.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el momento.

-¿Star? ¿Estás despierta?

Starfire se paró rápidamente y se seco las lágrimas antes de abrirle la puerta a su novio.

-Star, escuche ruidos… ¿estás bien?- Robin inclino la cabeza en modo de preocupación, a Starfire le encantaba ese gesto.

-Lo siento Robin pero estaba hablando con Raven- La chica se movió un poco para señalar a su amiga. Raven, que se había parado, se removió incomoda por las miradas sobre ella. Pero en unos segundos recupero la compostura y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Es tarde, debería ir a dormir- se excuso, Starfire y Robin se apartaron de la puerta para permitirle salir.

-Gracias- le murmuro Star cuando ella paso por su lado, Raven le sonrió antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Cuando Starfire giro la cabeza se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de su novio en ella.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- La pelirroja sonrió algo incomoda.

-Las dos estábamos preocupadas, Raven decidió venir a verme- Starfire miro al suelo con tristeza.

-¿Estas asustada aun?- Starfire asintió con la cabeza. Robin la tomo de la mano y entro con ella al cuarto.

Cerraron la puerta. Y se recostaron en la cama. Los dos abrazados, no tardaron en caer en los brazos de morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, los cinco titanes se levantaron temprano. Recibieron a los Titanes Este, quienes cuidarían la ciudad por ellos, y cargaron las cosas en la nave.

-¿Soy yo o esta cosa esta mas grande?- Raven inspecciono la nave con mirada de aburrimiento.

- Grande y majestuosa- se jacto Cyborg hinchando el pecho con orgullo- Armas nuevas, pintura nueva y tapizado nuevo, lo que me lleva a…- su rostro se torno serio y comenzó a buscar al chico verde, que estaba cerca de allí revisando con ojos brillantes los asientos- … ¡Chico Bestia! Si encuentro algún pelo de cualquier especie de animal verde en mis asientos ¡Voy a matarte!- Exclamo señalándolo amenazadoramente.

-Relájate chispita-Abeja lo miro con reprobación, los Titanes Este estaban con ellos en la azotea. Mas y Menos con alrededor de Starfire recibiendo embelesados los consejos que ella les daba para cuidar a Sedita. Speedy y Aqualand discutiendo con Robin acerca de cómo se repartirían las tareas en las dos regiones que debían cuidar.

-Muy bien, ¡Esta todo listo!- Anuncio Cyborg- Acomódense en sus asientos.

Los Titanes se subieron a la nave. Con una última mirada de despedida, se alejaron de la tierra.

-Starfire, ¿Dónde nos dirigimos?- Pregunto Cyborg mientras ascendían hacia el espacio.

- Anote en el computador las coordenadas anoche, amigo Cyborg- respondió la pelirroja.

-¡Oh! Tienes razón- Cyborg tecleo un par de veces y la nave aumento la velocidad, logrando que todos dieran un salto- Lo siento-

- ¿Y qué haremos en ese lugar Star?- Chico Bestia apretó los auriculares es sus oídos con emoción- ¿Luchar con monstros intergalácticos?-

-Tenemos que encontrar a Blackfire- Respondió, los demás se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Por qué?- logro articular Robin, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Es la única que sabe el paradero de mi hermano- Se explico tristemente Star, debemos convencerla para que nos guie a él, es nuestra única esperanza.

- Esta bien- Cyborg se acomodo en su asiento y apretó los controles – Blackfire allí vamos.

Lamento haber tardado tanto y que el capitulo sea tan horriblemente corto. Les juro que entre mañana y pasado mañana estaré publicando el 4 Unas cositas que quería responder…

dragonazabache: Realmente lamento los errores, no solo de ortografía sino también de redacción. Pero con la prisa en publicarlos siempre se me escapan. Soy bastante nueva aquí y no sé cómo editar los caps (si es que se puede). En cuanto a la escala temporal. Yo creo que es depende de cada autor, y como plantee tu imaginación las cosas. En este caso no cambie la escala temporal porque pensé que sería demasiado desorden y con mi cabeza distraída me olvidaría. De todas maneras, cuando Starfire habla con Nabi'n, lo hace en "idioma" (es decir, en posición) alienígena… así que si hubiese un cambio temporal tampoco lo notarían porque al estar ellos en el espacio el tiempo correría a lo alíen (hablando mal y pronto) y Nabi'n volvería a buscarla de todos modos. ¿Cómo lo encontraran en un mes? Bueno supongo que lo último que quiere Nabi'n es que Star encuentre a su hermano así que no le dio demasiado tiempo apropósito. Espero haber aclarado la duda Gracias por leer y preguntar, ¡Me alegra muchísimo!

Perdón por las faltas de ortografía c:


	5. Blackfire

El planeta en el que la nave aterrizó estaba cubierto por una vegetación húmeda y verdosa, o al menos la zona en la que los titanes descendieron. El cielo era de tonos amarillentos, lo cual hacia que el aire luciera denso y sucio. Era como estar en una pecera gigante.

-Viejo, ¡esto es un asco!- exclamo Chico Bestia revisando los restos de materia musgosa que quedaban en la suela de su zapato.

-¿Blackfire vive aquí?- Cyborg inspecciono el lugar y volvió la cabeza hacia su brazo para chequear el estado de la atmosfera.

-Es lindo- Raven miro a su alrededor con desagrado, luego volteo a ver a Starfire que bajaba de la nave tras Robin- ¿Y ahora que?

-Mi hermana no vive muy lejos de aquí- Respondió Starfire con ilusión- Estamos cerca-

-¿Porque no estacionamos en casa de tu hermana entonces?- Se quejo Chico Bestia ante la idea de tener que caminar.

-Porque la zona esta repleta de arboles- le explico Cyborg mientras seguía a los otros tres que ya habían comenzado la marcha.

Chico Bestia se apresuro en alcanzarlos dándole una última mirada al lugar. Como había dicho Cyborg, era la única zona a la vista que no estaba plagada de arboles. Claro si se podía llamar arboles a lo que sea que sobresalía del suelo. Eran parecidos a los troncos de los arboles pero lisos y duros, cubiertos por mucosa y quien sabe que mas.

-Me quede pegado- Se quejo Chico Bestia frunciendo el ceño mientras tiraba de su brazo, que se pego a uno de los arboles.

Cyborg, que estaba mas cerca, se acerco a ayudarlo.

-¿Cuanto falta para llegar?- pregunto este después de haber despegado a Chico Bestia de un solo tirón.

-Llegamos- anuncio Starfire sin voltearse. Los demás las siguieron sin mediar palabra.

Al final del bosque se alzaba un pueblo con casas fabricadas de algún material desconocido para ellos. Parecía algún tipo de madera aunque un poco más dura. Cyborg tanteo una de las paredes mientras que avanzaban por el pueblo.

-¡Nunca había visto algo como esto antes!- Robin se acerco a él para inspeccionar el material mencionado.

-Es muy resistente- el pelinegro miro a su alrededor- todo aquí parece estar hecho de lo mismo.

-¿Y si se apuran?- Raven lo miro con irritación- no vinimos a ver las casas.

-¿Vinieron a verme a mi? ¡Que halagador!

Arriba de una de las estructuras, Blackfire los miraba con una sonrisa arrogante. Todos excepto Starfire adoptaron un gesto defensivo.

-Es un gusto verte hermana- Saludo cordialmente la pelirroja.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo...- Blackfire bajo al suelo lentamente y se posiciono frente a su hermana con los brazos cruzados- ¿Como supiste que estaría aquí?

-Galfore me informo que habías venido a Haldok-el gesto de Starfire se endureció un poco- necesito tu ayuda hermana.

Blackfire alzo una ceja incrédula, descruzo los brazos y se acomodo el cabello con altanería mientras pensaba en las palabras de su hermanita ¿Enserio era tan ingenua para pensar que ella la ayudaría?

-¿Enserio piensas que yo te ayudaré querida hermana?- se burlo ignorando las miradas de odio de los titanes. Pero Starfire no se inmuto, sonrió mas ampliamente.

-¿Y si te digo que Nabi'n esta involucrado en esto?

Las palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Blackfire se quedo estática sin ninguna expresión visible en su rostro.

-Si no me ayudas Nabi'n se quedara con el trono de Tamaran-

No era posible. Por primera vez los titanes vieron a Blackfire aterrada.

Starfire le conto la historia, y su hermana la escucho atentamente. Blackfire se cruzo de brazos al final del relato, ahora mas calmada, miro hacia el costado evitando cruzarse con la mirada de los demás. Todo quedo en silencio unos segundos, dejando que el ruido de los pasos y voces de los alrededores, en algún lenguaje desconocido para ellos.

-¿Qué esperas que yo haga?- soltó al fin la pelinegra clavando su mirada en Starfire, todo rastro de burla se había disuelto.

-Deseo que me cuentes todo lo que sabes de nuestro hermano- Blackfire no se inmuto ante la mención de su hermano.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?- se silenció antes de continuar su protesta, luego pareció meditar sus palabras. Sonrió. Su sonrisa inquieto al equipo, Starfire se mantuvo calmada- esta bien, te diré.

-¿Así de fácil?- Raven alzo la ceja, no le creía nada a Blackfire. Las miradas se clavaron nuevamente en la pelinegra y esta solo sonrió más ampliamente.

-Bueno digamos que costará un poco- Blackfire se acerco hasta quedar frente a su hermana- La única razón por la que te ayudare es porque moriría antes de ver como ese sujeto toma mi lugar en trono.

-El lugar de nuestro hermano querrás decir- le corrigió Starfire, se sintió mas tranquila al saber que al menos los ayudaría.

-Oh lo siento- hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero recobro la sonrisa al instante- había olvidado el destierro… no importa, ayudaré, pero… con una condición.

-¿Cuál?-

-Yo voy con ustedes-

-Bromeas ¿cierto?- se jacto Cyborg – No puedes estar hablando enserio.

-Si ¿porque querrías venir con nosotros?- Robin fulmino a la pelinegra con la mirada, algo no andaba bien allí.

-Lo único que les incumbe es que yo sé donde buscar a Ryand'r- Volteo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del callejón en el que se encontraban- Avísenme si aceptan.

-¡Espera!- Starfire miro a los demás e intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. A ninguno le agradaba la idea de tener a Blackfire a bordo de la nave T con ellos.

-¿Si? Pequeña hermana- La pelirroja apretó sus puños, odiaba que la llamara así.

-Te dejaremos venir con nosotros- Blackfire sonrió y volteo lentamente.

-Perfecto.

* * *

¡El fantasma volvió! Resulta que me mataron muchas evaluaciones de química, que lindo ¿no? Espero que haya valido la pena estudiar y que apruebe… ¡espero que les guste el capitulo!

Recuerden que los comentarios me hacen feliz y son gratis :D

Si tienen dudas pregunten no tengo problema en contestar!


	6. Hombres Omegas

El viaje con Blackfire había sido mas incomodo de lo que habían pensado, aun más para Starfire, quien compartía el asiento con ella.

La nave T estaba hecha solo para los cinco, por lo que su invitada no tuvo más remedio que sentarse al lado de su hermana.

En ese momento volaban hasta Tamaran, Starfire permanecía atenta al camino y a sus compañeros de equipo, pero hacia rato que todos se habían quedado en silencio. Lo único que oia era la respiración calmada de Blackfire que se había quedado dormida a su lado. Se removió un poco en su asiento, se sentía incomoda y apretada pero no podía quejarse, por su culpa todos estaban metidos en sus problemas.

Suspiro y acomodo su cabello detrás de la oreja, le echo un vistazo a su hermana, parecía mas tranquila que hace unas horas cuando le había contado la historia de Nabi'n. Y después ella le conto acerca de su hermano.

-Wildfire…-

-Lo encontraremos- Se sobresalto al oír la voz de Robin por los auriculares, había olvidado que aun tenia el micrófono encendido.

Miro hacia el costado y busco la mirada de su novio. Él y los titanes le sonrieron, demostrándole que como siempre, estarían apoyándola incondicionalmente. La pelirroja sintió un amor profundo por sus amigos, y les sonrió de vuelta.

Las esperanzas le volvieron al cuerpo, tenia a sus amigos, y una valiosa pista de la ubicación de su hermano.

_En el rincón de la aldea era un poco mas limpio, al menos no estaban esos pegajosos arboles. Blackfire los había guiado hasta allá para platicar más cómodamente, porque, después del trato con Starfire los habitantes habían comenzado a poblar el lugar dejándolos con poco y nada de intimidad._

_-¿Vieron esas cosas? Eran horrorosas y verdes- se iba quejando Chico Bestia haciendo gestos y expresiones de asco. Raven, que caminaba detrás de él, levanto una ceja._

_-Quieres decir… como tu- Chico bestia la encaro con el ceño fruncido y Cyborg ahogo una carcajada. Antes de que Chico bestia pudiera replicar, Blackfire les llamo la atención._

_-Aquí estaremos solos- anuncio algo incomoda, tomo uno de sus mechones negros y lo enredo en su dedo índice mientras esperaba que los titanes llegaran hasta ella._

_-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sabes de Wildfire?- interrogo Robin mirándola seriamente. No confiaba para nada en ella, y no dejaría que los engañara con alguno de sus trucos. La observaría de cerca._

_- Lo veía constantemente hace un par de años- Respondió si mas, giro el rostro al lado contrario de su hermana, quien la miraba con horror._

_-¿L-Lo veías?- Starfire se sintió feliz. Feliz porque su hermano aun vivía pero… también se abrió pasó la furia y la indignación- ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarlo?! ¿Por qué nunca volvió a Tamaran? ¿Sabe quien es? ¿Sabe de nosotras?… ¡¿Dónde esta?!- con cada pregunta se acercaba mas a la pelinegra, hasta que la mano de Cyborg la paro y la volvió a su lugar. Voltio para mirarlo y el le dio una mirada tranquilizadora._

_Respiro hondo._

_-Ahora que te tranquilizaste, tal vez me dejes hablar- La miro con el ceño fruncido- Jamás hable con él, lo seguí algunas veces y averigüe cosas sobre él mediante contactos-_

_-¿Por qué no te presentaste ante él?- pregunto Raven, la muchacha de cabello negro se ruborizo un poco._

_- ¡Que tontería!, el no sabe de nosotras- Starfire la miro fijamente y luego se llevo las manos a la boca con horror._

_-¡No querías que supiera de nosotras!- loa acuso señalándola con el dedo índice- Si no podría haberse quedado con la corona-_

_- ¡esperen un minuto!- las detuvo el chico verde, su cabeza había comenzado a dar vueltas- no entiendo nada-_

_- Un hijo varón siempre va primero en la lista de sucesión de la corona, no importa que la hija mayor sea mujer, el hombre siempre ira primero- le explico Starfire a sus amigos, luego se giro otra vez hacia Blackfire- ¡Lo veías desde antes de que te desterrara!_

_-¡Por supuesto que si!- Exclamo cruzándose de brazos- Después de perder el derecho de la corona ya no me servía de nada mantenerlo alejado de casa-_

_-Pero si nos ayudas…- Chico Bestia comenzó a formular una teoría lentamente y tardo unos segundos en terminar su idea- Wildfire terminara reinando de todos modos._

_-Nos estarías ayudando por nada- Razono Cyborg _

_-Y ese no es tu estilo- completo Robin con seriedad_

_-No puedo discutir contra eso- Alzo su cabeza altivamente- Necesito vengarme de Nabi'n, esa es mi razón- Miro a su hermana- tu decides hermanita, lo tomas o lo dejas-_

No le había quedado otra opción, era aceptar o vivir amarrada a Nabi'n. Sin sus amigos. Sin Robin. No, no era posible. Tenía que usar todas las medidas posibles, y estaba desesperada.

Luego de aceptar la propuesta, no perdieron tiempo y volvieron a la nave. El camino se les hizo igual de pegajoso y horrible, Chico Bestia no paro de quejarse. Pero una vez con la nave fue Blackfire quien alzo la voz."¡¿A esto le llaman nave?!" Cyborg casi se le había arrojado encima.

Nunca lo había pensado pero, de hecho su hermana tenía razón, la nave T era muy pequeña. Comparada con las de Tamaran era demasiado simple. Necesitaban algo grande, que resistiera las condiciones de los planetas que visitarían. Por esa razón viajaban a Tamaran, para conseguir una nave más grande.

Lo más probable es que Starfire le pidiera a Galfore la nave de su padre, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo a bordo de esta. Su padre la usaba cuando debían viajar a eventos especiales que requerían la presencia de las familias reales.

Blackfire se enderezo a su lado interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Dormiste bien?- Pregunto Starfire intentando ser amable con ella. Su hermana no contesto, alzo una ceja y se estiro lo más que pudo en aquel pequeño compartimento.

-Parece que si- Les llego el comentario sarcástico de Cyborg por la radio. Blackfire frunció el ceño y Starfire sonrió al notar que su amigo aun estaba molesto por el desprecio que había mostrado su hermana hacia la nave,

-Asi que… ¿Los hombres omega?- Pregunto Robin aprovechando que la pelinegra había despertado-¿Sabes donde están?

"Los hombres omega" La primera pista que les había dado Blackfire acerca de su hermano.

-¿Que es lo que sabes de él?- Pregunto Starfire. Los titanes y Blackfire aun no habían abordado la nave T. Después de acordar que tendrían que ir en busca de una nave más grande, interrogaron a Blackfire acerca de donde debían buscar a Wildfire.

- Lo vi, no muy lejos de las prisiones de los gordonianos- comenzó a explicar con seriedad- cuando me trasladaban en sus naves hacia Citadel, un grupo de sujetos atacaron la nave y pudimos escapar.

-¿Eras una prisionera?-Pregunto confundido Cyborg. Las hermanas se estremecieron un poco al recordarlo.

-Si- respondió Blackfire, no le gustaba para nada recordar aquellas épocas- después de que se llevaran a Starfire y que la familia se desmoronara, sali del planeta con el objetivo de convertirme en mejor luchadora- se encogió de hombros y sonrió de medio lado- Pero me atraparon los gordonianos cuando reconocieron que era una de las hijas de la familia real de Tamaran-

- ¿Quiénes atacaron la nave?- la voz monótona de Raven logro estremecer a la pelinegra.

-Los hombre omega- puso los ojos en blanco al ver la expresión de confusión de los titanes- Cuando escape logre ver a uno de los chicos, y lo reconocí al instante- Hizo una mueca de disgusto- Pero tenia que asegurarme, así que lo seguí y averigüe todo lo que pude de la gente. No fue fácil, porque no se quedaban en un solo planeta y listo, no, viajaban constantemente y no tenían lugar fijo.

-¿Y exactamente de que era ese grupo?- Raven volvió a hablar

- Un tipo de héroes podría decirse- respondió, a Starfire se le escapo un sonrisa- están en contra de los gordonianos y la esclavitud en Citadel.

Starfire se había sentido orgullosa de su hermano. Nunca se hubiese imaginado un futuro como ese para él. Se pregunto que haría al verlo ¿Se sorprendería al enterarse de que tenia dos hermanas? ¿Aceptaría irse con ella para reinar un planeta del cual no tenia idea? ¿Se alejaría de sus amigos para tomar el trono? Se sintió egoísta de golpe.

Antes de llegar mas allá con sus dudas sacudió la cabeza de golpe y presto atención a la con versación que estaba sosteniendo su hermana con sus amigos.

-Les dije que no lo se con exactitud- Blackfire estaba molesta, tantas preguntas la estaban frustrando- Puedo decirles en que zona anda pero mas allá de eso…-

-¡Llegamos!- Interrumpió Cyborg

Todos se enderezaron para comprobar que, de hecho, el gran planeta blanco se acercaba mas y mas a ellos.

-Podrás entrar a Tamaran solo esta vez- le recordó Starfire a su hermana- solo porque estas custodiada-

-Como digas- la pelinegra la callo cansada.

La nave atravesó la atmosfera de aquel desolado lugar y se acerco a tierra con rapidez

-¿Nos quedaremos mucho aquí?- pregunto Chico Bestia con temor. No le gustaban para nada las camas extraterrestres, sobretodo porque aun no sabia con exactitud cuales eran.

Raven puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza exasperada.

-¿Te parece que tenemos tiempo de quedarnos?

Chico Bestia le sonrio ampliamente y esta aparto la mirada con un sonrojo. Luego lo volvió a mirar para continuar con su sarcasmo pero fue interrumpido por el grito de Starfire.

-¡No puede ser!- la pelirroja se tapo la boca con las manos. Blackfire abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

Los otros titanes tardaron en comprender lo que sucedia pero al entenderlo se quedaron perplejos.

Debajo de la nave T, se encontraban las ruinas de lo que había sido una ciudad.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Starfire aguantando las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo destruyeron- murmuro Blackfire- Tamaran ya no existe.

-Starfire…

Starfire ignoro a su novio y se pego a la ventana agudizando la visión, esperando encontrar a algún sobreviviente que le contara que había sucedido allí.

Cuando bajaron de la Nave en el medio de los destrozos no pudo evitarlo más. Cayó de rodillas y lloro, con todo el cabello azul sobre su rostro.

Lo habían destruido todo, ya no tenia nada.


	7. Masacre

Hola, ¿como esta? Espero que bien. De seguro molestos con mi desaparición, realmente ¡lo lamento mucho! Tarde en recobrar la inspiración. Pero como lo he prometido no pienso dejar la historia, se terminara de una forma u otra. Como sea, me gusto el capitulo de hoy, creo que suceden cosas mas interesantes. En el que viene habrá mucha mas acción. Creo yo. En mi mente las imágenes son espectaculares, si las puedo poner en escritos, les aseguro que habrá mas acción. Jajaja. Los dejo para que lean aasgdfjkjdfs Ojala les guste.

ADVERTENCIA: En este capitulo hay algunas referencias a violencia y muerte. Bueno, ya saben por eso esta calificado T, no es tanto, pero lo aviso por las dudas.

* * *

Capitulo 7: Masacre

Starfire no lo había podido soportar. Ella y Blackfire se habían alejado del grupo un rato después. Necesitaban tiempo a solas.

-No tiene sentido- se quejo Chico Bestia revisando sus alrededores- No hay nadie, pero todo esta destruido ¿Por qué alguien se llevaría todo un pueblo?-

-Bestita tiene razón-acoto Cyborg- no tiene sentido-

Raven no hablo, pero asintió dándole la razón a sus compañeros.

Su líder aparto la vista de ellos y observo detenidamente el escenario en el que se encontraba. No había rastros de nadie, solo estructuras destrozadas. La población había desaparecido.

Apretó los puños exasperado, no podía hacer ninguna teoría, ni sacar alguna conclusión. Tampoco tenía la respuesta para ir y consolar a su novia que debía estar necesitándolo en esos momentos. Observo el camino por el que ella y su hermana habían partido. Luego de sopesar ideas se volteo hacia su equipo nuevamente.

-Busquen pistas de lo que sucedió aquí, rastreen sobrevivientes e infórmenme si los encuentran-Robin dio media vuelta- iré a ver como se encuentra Starfire- sin decir mas se marcho.

-Ni siquiera escucho lo que dijimos- se indigno Chico Bestia, se cruzo de brazos

-Cállate y has lo que te pidieron- le silencio Raven mientras que inspeccionaba algunas paredes y rocas del suelo.

-Solo digo que nosotros también queremos ver como se encuentra Star- siguió el chico verde haciendo caso omiso a su compañera.

-Pero ella es su novia- Cyborg lo miro negando con la cabeza- y estoy seguro que Star desea un momento a solas.

-Pero nosotros somos sus amigos- volvió a reclamar.

-mira, si tu y Raven fueran novios…- Cerca de ellos una roca exploto furiosamente en energía negra, Raven volteo con mirada feroz pero con las mejillas sonrojadas- … esta bien, mal ejemplo- se corrigió rápidamente- si tuvieras novia y se encontrara mal… te gustaría reconfortarla unos momentos a solas-

Raven aparto la mirada asesina de Cyborg y siguió con su labor aun ruborizada. Chico Bestia no perdió la oportunidad.

De un salto se posiciono sobre una roca cercana a la chica, y agazapado embozo una amplia sonrisa.

-Vamos Raven- Alentó alegremente- sé que seriamos geniales como pareja-

La roca en la que estaba apoyado comenzó a moverse, y antes de que volara tres metros más allá, el menor de los titanes salto a un costado convertido en un tigre.

Raven con su rostro sonrojado, alzo el dedo para maldecirlo. Pero entonces su mirada se posó en el hueco que había dejado la roca en el suelo. Su rostro palideció, más que su palidez normal. Lo cual alarmo a sus compañeros. La chica se tapo la boca.

-¿Qué pasa…? ¡AAH!- Chico Bestia al lado de Raven no podía quitar la vista del hueco. Cyborg no tardo en unírseles y quedo paralizado.

Debajo de aquella roca, una mujer yacia con su cabello revuelto y su ropa teñida de rojo intenso.

-Esta muerta ¿No?- Se atrevió a preguntar Chico Bestia.

-Si- respondió Raven apartando la vista.

Cyborg encendió el comunicador de su brazo.

-¿Robin?-

-Cyborg, ¿Qué sucede?

-Encontramos algo.

El pelinegro no tardo demasiado en encontrar a Starfire, por suerte Blackfire no estaba con ella. Estaba sentada en una de las paredes dañadas, miraba al cielo rojizo y sollozaba silenciosamente. A Robin le partió el corazón verla de ese modo.

-¿Puedo?- pregunto el chico, Star se sobresalto al oírlo y rápidamente se seco las lagrimas de los ojos.

-Claro, Robin- sonrió invitándolo a sentarse.

Pero antes de poder hacerlo el comunicador de Robin comenzó a sonar.

-Cyborg, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Encontramos algo- La voz de su amigo sonaba seria, demasiado.

-Voy para allá- Cuando corto, alzo la vista y se encontró a Starfire frente a el.

-Vamos- le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Pero… Tal vez deberías…- comenzó Robin, tal vez ella debería quedarse al marguen de la investigación.

-No- Le corto de inmediato la pelirroja- Deseo saber que sucedió y ayudarlos, mis sentimientos no serán un estorbo-

Robin asintió lentamente y le tomo la mano. Juntos partieron hacia la zona en la que sus amigos se encontraban. En el camino, el líder de los titanes, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Starfire. Estaba involucrando sus sentimientos en las misiones. Eso no era bueno.

No importa. No ahora.

Se enfoco en el camino y dejo el tema para tratar en un momento menos critico.

Cuando llegaron los dos se quedaron en estado de shock.

En frente de ellos, el suelo cubierto por unos 6 cadáveres y rocas apiladas a los costados.

-Movimos los destrozos del suelo- Se apresuro a explicar Raven

- Siento que tengas que ver esto Star- Cyborg se acerco a ellos con la mirada apenada.

-Espera a ver lo que hay dentro de lo que queda del castillo- Blackfire hizo acto de presencia aterrizando al lado de su hermana.

-¿Mas cadáveres?- La voz de la pelirroja sonó como un susurro, sin embargo su hermana puedo escucharla. Se encogió de hombros y miro hacia el costado. Starfire sintió ganas de vomitar.

-¿Iremos a inspeccionar allí entonces?- Inquirió el Chico Verde algo temeroso, la visión de aquellos cadáveres lo estaba poniendo nervioso, pero sabia que adentro le esperaría algo peor.

-Los de estomago sensible tal vez deberían quedarse aquí- anuncio seriamente Blackfire, miro a su hermana- ¿Vienes?-

Star no podía quitar la vista de las personas que yacían en el suelo. Dos mujeres y cuatro hombres. Uno de ellos era joven, lo reconoció al instante ¿No era ese el niño que visitaba todo los días a una de las damas del castillo? Recordaba haberlo saludado en una de sus vistas. Los ojos se le volvieron a empañar ¿Vería mas rostros conocidos dentro del castillo? ¿Y si Galfore…?

Quito la vista del lugar y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Ajena a los pensamientos devastadores de su hermana, Blackfire alzo en vuelo con seguridad. Su vida en aquel planeta no había sido del todo la mejor, pero no podía evitar sentir un vacio en el estomago conforme recordaba las imágenes de los pasillos del castillo. Nunca lo admitiría, pero había ido en busca de los demás, los había llamado por temor a lo que encontraría mas adentro.

Chico bestia volaba detrás del grupo, sosteniendo a Cyborg , convertido en un águila, y sus miedos no dejaban de salir a flote. La escena de la que acababan de salir lo había dejado asustado, o mas bien a terrado. El olor metálico de la sangre se había impregnado en su nariz. Y al ser de alguna manera un animal, lo había sentido profundamente con todos los sentidos.

Raven volaba a su lado y notaba el revuelo de emociones dentro de la cabeza de su compañero. No podía culparlo su estado no era muy distinto y por lo que pudo percibir el de Cyborg tampoco.

-¡Es aquí!- Anuncio Starfire, bajando al suelo y dejando a Robin en el.

El castillo estaba destrozado, sin embargo algunos pasillos seguían ilesos. Justo como habían visto desde la nave, las torres altas rotas y acabadas.

La puerta principal seguía allí, tapada por algunos trozos de pared que Blackfire no tardo en quitar del camino.

-¿No habías entrado por aquí?- cuestiono Robin mientras se adentraban en la oscuridad.

-No- respondió la chica y luego señalo un orificio de donde provenía la poca luz que tenían- Entre por allá, así que es prácticamente el mismo camino-

Recorrieron unos cuantas salas, en su camino Starfire miraba a su alrededor desolada. Sin embargo seguía inspeccionando con los otros.

-¡Aquí es!- exclamo Blackfire entrando por el hueco de la pared. La habitación en la que en ese momento estaban se conectaba con el salón principal, allí fue donde Blackfire ingreso apresuradamente y les mostro a los titanes el desastre.

La sala iluminada por la luz del cielo rojizo, se veía imponente y tenebrosa, no quedaba nada de los colores dorados que solían decorarlas, ahora todo era negro y rojo.

En el suelo más de 30 personas yacían muertas, destrozadas. A los cuerpos les faltaban trozos y las paredes estaban cubiertas de manchas de sangre, al igual que el suelo.

Starfire chillo y Chico Bestia tropezó hacia atrás y los demás abrieron los ojos espantados. Todos excepto Blackfire.

-Masacre- anuncio la chica, caminando entre los cuerpos.

-¿Qué pudo haber causado esto?- Raven trataba de mantener sus emociones controladas, no quería descontrolarse por culpa de su miedo.

-¿Crees que haya sido Nabi'n?- pregunto Chico Bestia aferrándose a Cyborg.

-No- Respondió al instante Blackfire, agachándose a inspeccionar el cuerpo de un hombre-Estas son… ¡Starfire! Ven a ver esto-

La mencionada camino hacia ella temblando, Robin, Cyborg, y Chico Bestia la siguieron.

Raven, mientras tanto, revisaba a las personas de la otra punta del salón.

-Son mordidas- artículo la pelirroja, mirando la piel desgarrada. Chico Bestia se inclino junto a ellas y confirmo la teoría de inmediato.

-Son de un lobo, o alguna clase de perro- Se transformo en lobo y les mostro los colmillos.

-Tiene razón- Hablo Robin por primera vez- pero, ¿Qué hacia una criatura como esa aquí?-

Las dos tamaranianas palidecieron.

-Ya se que sucedió aquí…- comenzó Blackfire- Hay que irnos, y rápido-

Antes de que los demás pudieran preguntar, se oyó un grito desgarrador.

-¡Raven!- Robin y los demás se voltearon aterrados.

Raven se encontraba parada no muy lejos de ellos, muy quieta y con los ojos fijos en la creatura que se escondía en la oscuridad.

-Quédate quieta- le ordeno Starfire- No hagas ningún movimiento-

La chica obedeció, mantenía el ceño fruncido sin saber muy bien que hacer, lo que sea que estuviera frente a ella tenia una energía oscura insoportable. No era un animal, tampoco humano. No era nada a lo que se pudiera haber enfrentado antes.

Pasaron solo unos segundos. Y luego la creatura ataco.


	8. El ataque

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia :) Espero que este cap, les guste... lamento los errores, pero soy horrible relatando ataques y esas cosas. Sepan perdonar

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Los colmillos de aquel ser, se hundieron en la carne de su pierna, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Lo tomo de las orejas tratando de apartarlo pero era demasiado fuerte. Tenia la forma de una lobo, de pelaje negro pero mucho más grande que uno normal.

No tardo en obtener ayuda de los demás. Starfire y Blackfire sostuvieron al animal por el cuello y los chicos tomaron a Raven para apartarla. Pero el lobo estaba prendido de su pierna. La sangre caía desesperando más a los titanes y deleitando más al animal.

Blackfire soltó a la bestia y comenzó a buscar a su alrededor algo útil, encontró un pedazo de piedra con filo y sin dudarlo ni un segundo la clavo en la cabeza del lobo.

Chico Bestia estaba aterrado, no podía dejar de tironear a su amiga, quería que esa cosa la dejara. Cuando vio lo que Blackfire estaba haciendo, supo que necesitaba ayuda. Rápidamente se convirtió en un lobo verde y se lanzo encima de la bestia.

Hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de este para privarlo de oxigeno. Un líquido oscuro comenzó a salir de este, pero no lo soltó, lo mordió con más fuerza.

La creatura ya no pudo resistir más y soltó a Raven. Blackfire y Chico Bestia no lo soltaron. La bestia ya sin vida se desplomo en el suelo.

-¿Qué e-era eso-o?- pregunto Raven débilmente. Robin y Cyborg la sostenían mientras Starfire le echaba un vistazo a su pierna.

- Un demonio- contesto la pelinegra apartándose de la bestia. Chico Bestia volvió a la normalidad, su boca goteaba el líquido oscuro que había soltado el animal. Se limpio con el puño y lo observo, era negro y espeso. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y se acerco a su amiga para inspeccionar su pierna.

-¿Qué hacia a…?- Antes de que Robin pudiera decir algo un gruñido interrumpió la escena.

Entre las sombras, unos 5 lobos los observaban, listos para abalanzarse sobre ellos.

-… Corran- ordeno Blackfire en voz baja, los observo un momento, cuando vio que el mayor daba un paso adelante, grito- ¡Corran!-

Los titanes corrieron tras ella, solo unos segundos, Starfire tomo a Robin y Chico Bestia convirtiéndose en un pterodáctilo, tomo a Raven y Cyborg. La chica estaba débil para volar aun.

Blackfire los guiaba por los pasillos, confundiéndolos un poco, y de vez en cuando se encontraban con uno de los lobos que se les arrojaba de las partes más altas.

-¿Adonde vamos Blackfire?- pregunto Robin, mientras lanzaba una de sus bombas a los lobos que corrían por debajo de ellos. Cyborg cooperaba con su cañón.

Los lobos que una vez fueron cinco, ahora eran dieciocho. Los seguían a una velocidad impresionante y pegaban saltos intentando atraparlos en el aire.

- Al piso de abajo… pero tenemos que perderlos de vista- anuncio. Starfire miro con curiosidad a su hermana, preguntándose que era lo que se traía entre manos. Decidió no cuestionarla por ahora y seguir su plan.

Comenzó a dispararles con sus ojos. La luz que desprendían sus ataques confundía un poco a las criaturas provocando que bajaran la velocidad.

Los fueron perdiendo poco a poco, y Blackfire aprovecho para escabullirse con los demás, en lo que parecía una habitación oculta.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- cuestiono Cyborg cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo. A su lado Chico Bestia, convertido en humano, sostuvo a Raven ayudándola a estar de pie. La chica le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Donde nuestro padre tenia su nave- respondió Starfire- Mi padre creo una sección debajo del castillo, allí escondía la nave mas importante del planeta, en la cual nos transportábamos a las visitas reales, el túnel tiene salida del otro lado del planeta- informo la pelirroja a sus amigos.

Robin observo la habitación en cuestión, jamás se lo hubiera ocurrido que esa habitación ocultaba una nave. No se veía para nada especial. Era más pequeña que el salón y estaba pintada de colores dorados. Los muebles eran extraños para el, típico de la cultura Tamaraneana.

-¿Dónde estaba la entrada hermana?- pregunto la pelirroja. El sonido de gruñidos comenzó a invadir la habitación- Se acercan…-

-¡La encontré!- Chillo Blackfire, les señalo un hoyo en el suelo que había estado cubierto con una especie de mueble. Starfire ayudo a Chico Bestia a llevar a Raven y Blackfire les dio una mano a los otros dos.

El ambiente era tenso, mientras se adentraban a la oscuridad se seguían oyendo las bestias acercarse poniéndolos nerviosos a todos. Bajar a Raven por aquel túnel no fue sencillo, y les llevo un poco de tiempo. La bajada era muy empinada y había muy poco lugar. Finalmente llegaron al fondo.

-¡Ya vi la nave!- anuncio Starfire, con uno de sus starbolts encendidos. Cyborg encendió la linterna para ayudar a su amiga a iluminar la región.

-Yo no la veo- Dijo este mirando a los costados confundidos.

-Esta allí- señalo la pelirroja sonriendo por primera vez después de todos los sucesos del día.

Delante de ellos una enorme maquinaria, que bien podía haberse confundido con una pared, se alzaba gloriosamente frente a ellos. Tenía la forma de un cohete terrestre pero con algunas diferencias en los costados, donde enormes armas resaltaban peligrosamente a la vista.

-Es… es…- Murmuro Cyborg sin despegar la vista de el espectáculo tecnológico que tenia en frente.

-Grande- dijo Chico Bestia mirando maravillado.

-Si, si- Blackfire les ordeno que la siguieran con la mano- es espectacular pero mejor será entrar rápido.

No dudaron ni un segundo y se adentraron con ella a la nave. Starfire fue la ultima en entrar, después de echar un vistazo hacia afuera para asegurarse que los demonios aun no los alcanzaban, cerro la puerta.

La parte de adentro de la estructura era amplia y con computadoras y controles al lado de cada puerta. Las dos Tamaraneanas, condujeron a los titanes a la sala de control de la nave. Donde en el centro, se encontraba los controles para el manejo de ellas.

-Cyborg- Llamo Starfire, su amigo la miro y ella le señalo a su hermana que estaba manipulando algunas de las computadoras- Ayuda a Blackfire con los controles- luego se dirigió a Chico Bestia- Tu lleva a Raven a la habitación de la izquierda, es un centro de atención medica- El mencionado asistió y cargo a la chica en sus brazos para llevarla. Raven se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada. La herida le dolía demasiado, aquel demonio la había debilitado.

-¿Y yo que hare, jefa?- Robin se acerco a Starfire con una sonrisa ladeada.

La pelirroja se sonrojo al notar que estaba tomando el papel de su novio. Lo miro en modo de disculpa y el chico se carcajeo un poco. Se tomaron de las manos y se alejaron un poco de los demás.

El ambiente ya se había tranquilizado, ya estaban fuera de peligro. Los demonios no podían atravesar la pared de la nave.

-¿Nos dirán que son esas cosas?- Starfire lo miro unos segundos, y suspiro.

-Si, pero cuando estemos todos juntos- La chica se abrazo a su novio en busca de consuelo. Habían pasado demasiado cosas en las últimas horas y se sentía mas desdichada que nunca.

Robin entendió a la perfección que su novia necesitaba un momento de apoyo. La abrazo fuertemente y dejo que soltara algunas lagrimas en su hombro. Aun quedaban muchas dudas, ¿Que harían con Wildfire, con Nabi´n…? ¿Qué había sucedido allí afuera?

Pero no sabia que, al menos en esos momentos, no importaban.


End file.
